Distraction Test
by NiftyRobot
Summary: Wally West REALLY just wants and needs to write this paper....


I very highly doubt Wally West would have a Fall Out Boy ringtone, but it was all I could think of. Also, I had to write a worm essay not to long ago...and this kind of happened to me. But I finished mine! Yeyy! Anyway, enjoi.

* * *

If there was one thing Wally West hated more than traffic jams, it was essays. It was 8:03 pm, and he hadn't written one paragraph…his essay was due tomorrow.

He tried to concentrate, he really did, but he just couldn't keep his mind on one thing. And his stupid cell phone kept ringing in his pocket. He was frustrated, that's for sure, but his friends either made him happy for a moment or made him angrier.

The top of his paper made him want to cry.

_Wally West_

_1__st__ Hour Science_

_Worm Essay_

He did not want to write an essay about the inner workings of worms, dang it! The first sentence he had written was bad enough already. _Worms are simple creatures on the inside._

He was about to just lay his head on his desk when his phone rang.

_Dance, Dance! We're falling apart to half-time_

_Dance, Dance! These are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance! This is the way they'd love if they knew_

_How misery loved me…_

_Dance! Dan-_

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Flashy, how's it hanging?"

"Look Roy, I can't talk right now. I have this essay, and-"

"Essay?! Can I help?"

"You? Helping me? With an _essay?"_

"Yes. What's the prompt?"

"Worm intestines."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

It was quiet on the other end for a moment. Wally couldn't tell whether Roy was laughing, or thinking.

"Well I can't help you much with that."

"Figures."

"BUT…I _do _know that the Crop comes before the Gizzard."

"…"

"You're welcome." And he hung up.

Wally sighed, flipped over the cover of his phone, and shoved it in his pocket.

He had barely touched his pencil led to the paper again when his phone started chanting at him.

_Dance, Dance! We're falling apart to half-time_

_Dance, Dance! These are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance! This is the way they'd love if they knew-_

"Hello?"

"Hey Wally. Whatcha doin?" It was Garfield.

"Hey Gar. I'm writing a paper…"

"…did you consult Roy?"

"Yes! All he told me was that the Crop came before the Gizzard."

"Worm essay, huh?"

"Yeah…can you help?"

"Nope. You know how my grades are; I'm surprised I even passed last year!"

"Right, how could I forget…?"

"Dunno. You might want to call Dick, though. He's written his paper already."

"I'll go do that…"

"OH WAIT not a good idea. He does his thing at night, remember?"

Wally mentally slapped himself. Really?!

"Ugh…look, I just want to get this pointless paper done, alright?"

"Fine, moody. Sheesh. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. Bye Gar."

Leave it to Garfield to bring you up and let you down in .5 seconds.

_An earthworm's digestion starts with the esophagus. The food then travels to the crop-_

_Dance, Dance! We're falling apart to half-time_

_Dance, Dance! These are the lives you'd-_

"Hello?!" Wally asked, frustrated.

"HEY! YOU THERE! HEY! YOU THERE YOU THERE!"

"Garth…"

"Hey, you there! I see you over there…"

"Garth."

"I want you to come here! Please sir, release her. HEY! I seen you yesterday!"

"Garth!"

"You didn't even wave! That's why I had to say-"

"GARTH."

"Hey hey hey GOODBYE!" And the line went dead.

Wally was frozen in the position of his phone pressed against his ear and his eyes squinting.

"The heck…?" He thought, and put down his phone.

_Then, the food makes its way to the gizzard, where it is mashed finely into pieces._

_Dance, Dance! We're falling apart to half-time_

_Dance, Dance!_

"WHAT." He said, clenching his jaw unpleasantly.

There was silence for a moment, then whispers.

"Garth, no…because I don't want to…ugh, fine…" said a quiet voice. It then spoke up.

"You think that this is funny…" It drawled, monotonous and lazy.

"…Raven? Is that you?"

"I think that you're a dummy…"

Wally was stifling his laughter. Raven…was singing Soulja Boy!

"I have a lot of money…Garth, this is ridiculous. I don't want to." He could hear Garth cracking up through the phone. He himself busted out laughing, struggling for air. He could hear the phone being handed to Garth, and he continued his song.

"So hey hey hey!"

"Seriously, dude, I have to write this paper."

"…fine…Raven and I will just sing it by ourselves then."

"…wonderful. And perhaps you could persuade Dick to join you."

"No, his does his thing at night. Talk to you later." The phone beeped, indicating that Garth had hung up.

When Wally last looked at the clock it was already 10:05.

Focus, he thought. Ignore your phone if it rings.

Just as he began writing the next word, his pencil led broke off. He sighed and clicked the end of it repeatedly, only to find that it was empty. He dug around in his backpack, but was unsuccessful. Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
